Crafted Ornamentation
Starting from the Underfoot expansion, the Pottery skill allows players to make ornamentations based on some existing weapons or shields from previous expansions. Generic recipe Generic recipe to make a crafted ornamentation is : #Make 1 to 3 Infused Clay (see below) depending on the desired ornamentation #Buy 1 Mold Sketch for the desired ornamentation #Buy 1 Hematite from a Jewelcraft vendor (NB : not for Underfoot recipes) #Combine Clays, Sketch and Hematite in a Pottery Wheel to get the Unfired Ornamentation. #Combine the Unfired Ornamentation with a High Quality Firing Sheet in a Kiln to get the ornamentation. Infused Clay There is a distinct Infused Clay for each expansion. Generic recipe for Infused Clay is : In a Pottery Wheel, combine : 1 Component (see below) + 1 Large Block of Magic Clay + 1 Water Flask Mold Sketch The Sketch is bought from a vendor in the expansion where the ornamentation was introduced : List of crafted ornamentations This is the list of existing crafted ornamentations (in alphabetical order) for each weapon skill. Shields are listed at the end. 1H Blunt : 1H Piercing : 1H Slashing : 2H Blunt : 2H Piercing : 2H Slashing : Bow : Hand to Hand Shield : Screenshots Below are screenshots of the various ornementations, sorted by weapon skill. Black Acrylia War Hammer.jpg|Black Acrylia War Hammer Ceramic Mace Ornament.jpg|Ceramic Mace Ornament Jagged Onyx Staff.jpg|Jagged Onyx Staff Mindreaper Club.jpg|Mindreaper Club Obsidian Scale Hammer.jpg|Obsidian Scale Hammer Obsidian Scale Wand.jpg|Obsidian Scale Wand Planar Scorched Flail.jpg|Planar Scorched Flail Runic Bloodstained Maul.jpg|Runic Bloodstained Maul Black Acrylia Dagger.jpg|Black Acrylia Dagger Brightwood Spear.jpg|Brightwood Spear Ceramic Dagger.jpg|Ceramic Dagger Equifinis.jpg|Equifinis Krattk the Lion Tamer.jpg|Krattk the Lion Tamer Naraithus.jpg|Naraithus Obsidian Scale Curved Stiletto.jpg|Obsidian Scale Curved Stiletto Obsidian Scale Skean.jpg|Obsidian Scale Skean Planar Scorched Dueling Blade.jpg|Planar Scorched Dueling Blade Sister's Opulent Backstabber.jpg|Sister's Opulent Backstabber Black Acrylia Blade.jpg|Black Acrylia Blade Ceramic Blade.jpg|Ceramic Blade Darkblade of the Warlord.jpg|Darkblade of the Warlord Obsidian Scale Longsword.jpg|Obsidian Scale Longsword Obsidian Scale Spiked Whip.jpg|Obsidian Scale Spiked Whip Planar Scorched Bladed Mace.jpg|Planar Scorched Bladed Mace Short Sword of the Ykesha.jpg|Short Sword of the Ykesha Split Blade of Destruction.jpg|Split Blade of Destruction Swiftcleave the Flesh Carver.jpg|Swiftcleave, the Flesh Carver Wurmslayer.jpg|Wurmslayer Ancient Prismatic Brawl Stick.jpg|Ancient Prismatic Brawl Stick Black Acrylia Great Mace.jpg|Black Acrylia Great Mace Ceramic Great Mace.jpg|Ceramic Great Mace Greatstaff of the Four Winds.jpg|Greatstaff of the Four Winds Obsidian Scale Great Hammer.jpg|Obsidian Scale Great Hammer Planar Scorched Combat Staff.jpg|Planar Scorched Combat Staff Staff of Transcendence.jpg|Staff of Transcendence Vanazir Dreamer's Despair.jpg|Vanazir, Dreamer's Despair Aligned Long Spear.jpg|Aligned Long Spear Black Acrylia Spear.jpg|Black Acrylia Spear Cauldron Minion Lance.jpg|Cauldron Minion Lance Centi Warspear.jpg|Centi Warspear Ceramic Spear.jpg|Ceramic Spear Obsidian Scale Greatspear.jpg|Obsidian Scale Greatspear Planar Scorched Ranseur.jpg|Planar Scorched Ranseur Vyledorinajirnak.jpg|Vyledorinajirnak Black Acrylia Halberd.jpg|Black Acrylia Halberd Blade of War.jpg|Blade of War Bloodied Berserker's Blade.jpg|Bloodied Berserker's Blade Ceramic Great Blade.jpg|Ceramic Great Blade Great Axe of Twin Flames.jpg|Great Axe of Twin Flames Obsidian Scale Greatsword.jpg|Obsidian Scale Greatsword Obsidian Scale Katana.jpg|Obsidian Scale Katana Planar Scorched Glaive.jpg|Planar Scorched Glaive The Sword of Ssraeshza.jpg|The Sword of Ssraeshza Timeless Coral Greatsword.jpg|Timeless Coral Greatsword Bow of Doom.jpg|Bow of Doom Bow of the Whispering Wind.jpg|Bow of the Whispering Wind Obsidian Scale Bow.jpg|Obsidian Scale Bow Planar Scorched Greatbow.jpg|Planar Scorched Greatbow Transient Bow of Solar Winds.jpg|Transient Bow of Solar Winds Validus Custodus Longbow.jpg|Validus Custodus Longbow Ceramic Spikefist.jpg|Ceramic Spikefist Glowing Black Stone.jpg|Glowing Black Stone Kranigan's Fist.jpg|Kranigan's Fist Obsidian Scale Tonfa.jpg|Obsidian Scale Tonfa Planar Scorched Cat Claws.jpg|Planar Scorched Cat Claws Shinai of the Ancients.jpg|Shinai of the Ancients Aegis of Blackscales.jpg|Aegis of Blackscales Barrier of Black.jpg|Barrier of Black Bulwark of the Firebringer.jpg|Bulwark of the Firebringer Obsidian Scale Bulwark.jpg|Obsidian Scale Bulwark Obsidian Scale Crescent Shield.jpg|Obsidian Scale Crescent Shield Planar Scorched Buckler.jpg|Planar Scorched Buckler Sarnak Battle Shield.jpg|Sarnak Battle Shield Shield of Bane Warding.jpg|Shield of Bane Warding Category:Pottery Category:Ornamentation